


Morbid Curiosity

by Sexsuna



Series: Nyanmar Bestiary [4]
Category: Nyanworld
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Cat Ears, Catboys, Dog sex, Fantasy, Fetish Clothing, Homosexuality, Knotting, Latex, M/M, Multi, Other, Rubber clothing, Science Fiction, Sex, Space mining, Time Travel, Victorian England, animal sex, handjob, space travel, sperm eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: A strange contraption found in ancient ruins on a colonised planet leads to another place, another time--





	1. Chapter 1

Flats of barren scorched earth. They seemed to extend indefinitely in all directions, endless pointless plains, interrupted only by occasional smooth rises and the remains of long-departed volcanic activity. This planet, Hikari Matsuura decided, was boring. It was a hostile environment. The sun was setting in the east, and the entire world was engulfed in apocalyptic illumination, purple and red glowing like some blasphemous hell. The train rocked gently from side to side on the poor quality branch line track that extended out into the unknown from the creatively named Colony Town No. 32, serving some mines, and their final destination, a large archaeological dig-site.

“Such a boring planet,” Hikari whined. “How could we end up here? We’re the brightest minds, and they shuffle us onto off-earth assignments like this.”

His companion on the journey, Rin Yumekawa, shrugged lamely. “I don’t think it’s punishment,” he said, “it’s just where the most exciting digs take place these days.”

“Come on, this planet’s just a mining desert.”

“I see you didn’t bother to read the information we received this morning,” Rin replied speedily. “If you had, you’d know that there’s been some... very interesting discoveries made here. They found the traces of some lost civilisation.”

Hikari rolled his eyes. “More ancient alien sex toys? Like on Nix 17?”

Rin smiled. “Nah, not at all. These were the traces of some settlement, possibly a city. Possibly, quite gigantic in size. They encountered it while doing some preliminary surveys for future mines. Plenty bauxite and scattered rare minerals in these rocks.”

The sky was full of clouds, tumbling, rolling like playing whales in the sky, weaving strange shapes in the unpredictable atmospheric currents. They came up to a station, a halt more like it, with a few goods sidings and small open wagons parked indefinitely, and a single uneven earthen platform. They departed the small electric railcar and it whirred onwards down the rickety line, the pointy-eared silhouettes of some mine-supervisors visible as they chatted away or engaged in some lewd acts visible through the windows for a while, before a reflection of the burning sunset replaced them all.

The weathered sign-board on the platform read TOWN 32, 17TH KILOMETRE. Since there was no settlement here, the many halts were just named by distance to the nearest major centre.

They walked down a stone-laid path that snaked its way down a gentle slope towards a camp-site of tents and electric stoves, where assembled around a warm crackling campfire sat a few Nyanma: The archaeology expedition they were looking for.

“Rin!” came a soft yet forceful voice, and one of the assembled stood up and began walking towards him. Though his hair was blonde to the point of being almost white, the fur on his ears gradually became black towards the triangular tips; an unusual and for that reason well-regarded colouration. “About fucking time you got here. We’re running out of supplies, we’ll have to go back to the archaeology department in a week and regroup.”

“Surely that is excessive, Riku,” Rin replied with familiarity. “Can you not go and pick supplies up in town?”

“Come on, it’s boring out here except when we do digging, and it is taking forever. You can’t use machines on things like this. Three students left today, saying they were fed-up with the dust getting in their tents at night.”

“Too dependent upon modern customs,” Rin said, “weak and useless. We didn’t need them anyway.”

“Well, either way, we will need to go and get fresh bodies to do some of this tedious work.”

“May I suggest that you hold that off at least until you can return with some ancient treasures? Historical artefacts to sway the hearts of some poor souls. It might be easier getting more trustworthy students then, who are more sure of what they want to do, that way.”

“I suppose it might be a good idea...” Riku said dejected. “But I’m afraid they’ll all leave before we’ve found something sure to sway their minds!”

“Have you found anything?”

“Sure, streets, remains of walls, some very well-preserved, some miscellaneous artefacts we’re not sure what they are...”

“Can we go and take a look?”

“Yes, sure, go ahead, you two, follow the stone path and you’ll come to the dig. It’s lit and all, shouldn’t be hard to have a look even at this hour on this dark shithole of a rock in space.”

A few greetings were cast, and they were on their merry way; the suppressed chatter of the camp-site soon departing wholly, leaving an eerie quiet. There was little in the way of animal life on this planet save such brought by accident of colonisation and managing to survive, one of the few native species known being some kind of small, thirty-centimetre burrowing worm, which seemed the lone survivor of some long-past cataclysmic event. Fossils were plentiful in deep layers. The worm, it seemed, survived on the direct absorption of minerals in the soil, and it was that which had allowed it to survive when all else perished.

The pit of the dig yawned before them like a vast black mouth, as the low-lying sun fell down below some ridge of hardened reddish sand-dunes. Dust devils blew on the plains ahead. They descended the machine-erected steps down into the pit, which, gradually became clearer. It was very deep, the steps lining the edges, narrow and edged by a line of gleaming steel bars and rope; they went, onwards, into the ground, into deep sedimentary layers. Then came little lights at the bottom, at first like fireflies seen at distance in the night at home, then gradually growing into electric torches and battery-powered lamps. Tables had been set up near where the steps ended, and on them were placed various artefacts. An opening into an underground exploration chamber yawned on a far-wall, lamps lit along the rugged earthen wall inside.

Though the things laying on display were certainly worthy of further study and classification and so on so forth, they were not impressive to the uninitiated. Rather more interesting, though not possible to display as physical objects, were the walls which had been excavated. Remains of rubble that must have been the roof or interior furnishings protruded out of the dirt, but were not yet fully exposed.

“Let’s go in there,” Hikari said. “It’s like a dangerous cave, a hidden world full of secrets!”

The corridor which burrowed inwards into the earthen underground had damp uneven walls, and descended gently until it struck hard rock, which seemed to be uneven and rounded rocks that had, at one time, been used as pavement in the town whose ruins this was. Striking this surface, the dug-out spaced evened out and widened, revealing now and then the irregular cut blocks of buried building facades. Some of them seemed to have been hewn out of enormous stone blocks, several stories tall, vanishing up into the earthen sky.

For all Riku’s complaints, the students had done a tremendous and admirable work so far. The excavation stopped upon striking a large thick wall ahead, which had been partially cleared. Some shovels and other equipment had been left stuck into the ground there. Rin walked up and touched the stone. “Think, just how long has this been here? Thousands of years, tens of thousands, hundreds, maybe millions if the conditions are right. I wondered what it was that lived in this town.”

“Giant spiders,” Hikari said flatly.

“What?”

“I said, giant spiders. Look at that,” Hikari pointed with his fingers in the direction of some finely chiselled decorative shape on the stone wall that had withstood the ages so respectably. “Giant spiders.”

Truly, it was very much like the spiders of Home World; eight legs connected to the cephalothorax, and then, bulbous and rotund in an almost charming manner, the voluptuous behind, the abdomen; eyes numerous and large, glittering black gem-stones set in cuttings in the wall. The legs trailed off into odd ends, however, that was unlike any spider either of them had ever seen: branching like a tree, each ended with a slender protrusion that seemed soft (though neither of them was sure just how that image was conveyed to them) and prehensile. Surely, it was through these fine ‘fingers’, if one could call them so, that they achieved their fine art. That was, of course, assuming that this spider wasn’t just some art-work. That must’ve been the assumption of most of the students, for surely they’d otherwise never leave such a glorious dig?

“This is some fine work here,” Hikari said, genuinely impressed. “Never seen ancient art of this quality back on Home.”

“No,” Rin agreed, “it is uniquely exquisite. I’ve heard of fine stonework of certainly early Germoid tribes that went extinct just before the Great Cold of 7,000 years ago, but this...” He got closer. “See these fine scrape marks? Would seem these blocks were cut right out thick onyx veins with some kind of tools.”

The doors and windows were large and square, at irregular heights and positions. In places, the surfaces of facades seemed to be covered with grooves.

“To help climbing, if I had to hazard a guess,” Hikari said. “And, look at this—!”

He let his long painted nails scrape against a round gem-stone, which seemed vaguely illuminated from behind, like a button. “I didn’t notice this until now!” It was red, like a ruby, or like a prismatic glass filled with red wine. Or blood.

“Might be a trap,” Rin said. “I’ve heard about these old ruins of Germoids, old castles, usually, full of booby traps. Wooden poles coming out of the ground with oddly penetrative force, you know, that sort of stuff, or rocks suspended from derelict rusted chains coming down from above. I wouldn’t press it if I were you.”

“Well, you’re my assistant for a reason,” Hikari quipped, and with no further hesitation, pressed the gemstone into its socket. The grinding of rock on rock, and an aperture opened, this time with odd ragged edges, like a primitive rendition of an explosion; the birth of the universe, seen by some simple folk; an asteroid impacting a small moon somewhere; the death of Earth’s Fourth Moon in the Sixth Century after the Great Cold.

“See?” Hikari continued. “A secret fucking passage! You didn’t expect that, did you?”

Rin rolled his eyes, and then went for the opening. It was some ways up, so he had to get one leg up and then the other, and it took quite some time, for Rin was of rather short statue. Hikari therefore hurried forward and gave Rin’s supple buttocks, covered by the short rubbery skirt, a push, and he fell inwards and cursed.

“Fuck you do that for?”

“Your bum was just too inviting. I couldn’t help myself.”

“How often has that not been used as an excuse for sexual assault?”

“Countless times, undoubtedly. Do you see anything in there?”

“No. Pitch-black. Anything to light our way with?”

“I’ll look.” So he did. Next to the equipment, a battery-powered lantern stood, leaning against the side of a shallow pit of earth. He took it, switched it on – battery power was almost full, good – and handed it to Rin. “I’m coming in,” he said, and began to climb himself. It went much smoother than Rin’s little attempt, but it was nevertheless not entirely satisfactory in terms of speed, and Rin seized on the opportunity to take hold of his master’s (in a way) arm and dragging him as revenge for the bottom-paddling. So Hikari fell to the floor.

“Don’t do that!” Hikari whined. “You can’t just... pull me down on the floor like that. What if my shoes get dusty?”

“They are already dusty,” Rin said, shrugging, “but take a look at this.” The lamp cast odd and frightening shadows on the wall beyond, the shadows of strange machinery, pneumatic pipes made of who-knows-what substance, something white and soft, like plastic or rubber or some uncanny textile. “I bet it’s made by the spider’s silk,” Rin said. “Amazing.”

Strange hyperboloid structures of what seemed to be steel rose from the floor as well. In the middle of the room was a circular pattern decoratively painted on the floor – amazingly well-preserved, they bought observed – and overall the interior space into which they had crawled was remarkably free of both the hauntings of time and the otherwise ever-present earth and dust.

“This is some queer bloody machinery,” Hikari stated.

“You don’t say,” Rin added sarcastically. “I wonder what all this stuff was used for. Maybe this was some hidden machine room that powered... fuck knows.” His attempt to describe what he was seeing failed. There was no coherent conjecture in his mind, just feeble attempts to bring some sense to it all, but they were all doomed before even the first step on the road to understanding had been taken.

In the centre of the circle painted, was another of the gemstones. Hikari was not slow to bend over and press that button too, and as before, it had results; and they were not traps. It seemed that perhaps the paranoia with which Germoids of ancient times had rigged their castles and abodes in the dread of the future Nyanmari invasion was not a fear that was shared by any and all civilised forms of life to appear; indeed, the opposite would appear to be the case. The creatures of this place, Rin reflected, seemed to have been peaceful and intelligent.

The button, in a similar vein to the one on the wall, opened an aperture, this one in the bottom of the floor, and from it rose a square stone block, forced upwards by some unseen mechanism, upon which was placed a large golden egg, which emanated something that looked like the glow of the rare but useless Mirai-youkei stones, whose electromagnetic nature was such that they’d shine green or blue during stormy weather. Their name originated with silly superstitious traditions of the long-past, when these rocks had been used by many a village elder keen on dominating his settlement as a window to the future.

Next to the golden egg was a tangle of bars of an unknown blue-tinged metal, that lay flat in a pathetic pile. Hikari bent down, careless as he was, despite Rin’s protests that it might be yet another trap, or at least something somehow dangerous, and that he ought to exercise caution therefore. But he didn’t care, grabbed it.

“It... feels funny...” Hikari said. “It’s like it’s vibrating...” He laughed wryly then, and added that it must be some kind of sex toy—but his joke was cut-short, for suddenly there came a burst of static electricity and the entire metal construction began to glow; and then it rose, from the floor, bar by bar, like a Germoid captive cage circa the years of the Sundry Famine.

“See!” Rin cried out, “something was bloody well doomed to happen, wasn’t it? Look what you’ve done now! Probably brought about the end of us and perhaps the end of this planet!”

The glowing metal changed hue from blue to red and then to a pleasant green; and then, to the soft hue of a steadily burning flame; it illumined the room clearly. The bars had fused in perfect joints, forming this cage; something akin to a shower facility, albeit smaller than any Hikari had ever seen. The floor was made of some kind of misty white glass. On the side facing away from where he stood, there was a large box running up along the height of the thing, and facing him was what seemed to be a door without a handle, for as he approached, it swung open and the glow of the golden egg he held in his hands like a cradled sickly animal faded momentarily. On the inside-facing portion of the tall box-like structure was a set of small levers and sparks connected through a maze of cogged lines, presumably along which the gears could be shifted.

“Come here!” Hikari said. “Come and look at this shit! Never thought I’d see something this advanced – this might be something approaching a computational machine system of some kind.”

“I’m not sure I want to go in there.”

“Don’t be reluctant, you have to take some chances. What is the worst that could happen? It’s a trap and we’ll be squished against the wall over there or something? I can think of worse ways of dying. Ever heard about what the southern fresh-water octopus does to fishermen it captures sometimes? Keeps them alive and forces rocks up their bottoms...  Seriously  fucked up.”

Rin shrugged and rolled his eyes, unwilling and perhaps even unable to argue. It was no point to take it any further, for surely Hikari would just try to bring up something even more awful. Taken capture by a Germoid mountainfolk in some raid... tied to wooden crosses... who knows what such savage beasts could do to one? Always trust a human to come up with debauchery, as that old saying went... he went ahead into the cage. It was roughly two metres on either side, and two and a half metres high. It seemed like a less than stellar shape for the spider-beings, but maybe they were not the ones to have made it, or not intended to use it, either way.

“Wonder what this lever does,” Hikari said and shifted it. A metallic clang somewhere, but nothing happened. “Guess it’s not working right,” he added. “Maybe it ran out of electricity. Battery dead. If it was ever powered by electricity. Maybe it’s something else entirely, right? Who knows what these spider things were capable of...”

“I think you are threading thin ice now, my friend,” Rin interjected. “We don’t know for sure that it really were those spider things that dwelt in this city once upon a time. I agree, it seems likely, but we’re getting far-ahead of ourselves now, and there’s really no point to such baseless unscientific speculation. Maybe this was something they found as well, maybe they just worshipped...”

Hikari reached up with his long nails and itched his white ears which protruded just barely visible from his thick black vertically inclined volcanic explosion of a coiffure. “Yes...” he said, “like some left-over from an even more ancient civilisation... maybe not even from this planet!”

Rin sighed. “Enough with these silly speculations, let me see that thing there, that egg.”

“It looks quite a bit like one of our eggs, doesn’t it?”

Hikari held it up, and Rin took hold of it, weighing it, inspecting it. “Feels very much the same... almost the same proportions... it’s rather uncanny how similar it is...”

Hikari nodded. “Exactly! Now, give it back—”, and then Hikari tried to grab hold of it, and as they both touched it, the cage was again set-into glow, and all around them the darkness of the room and the earthen smell vanished at once; they felt it, around them, how the vast emptiness expanded unfathomably, like they were drifting through space, only the stars were all gone. It was pitch-black and totally utterly silent. They could hear their own frightened and half-restrained breaths, their own heartbeats.

Then, suddenly, all was light, a blinding whiteness that made them both inadvertently close their eyes, and only when they felt the pressure of the brightness depart did they open them again. What they then saw was something entirely different from the dark earthen catacomb from which they had departed, for it was a green grassy field, surrounded by high hedges in one direction, through which was visible something grey and a black-painted iron fence, and in the other direction, a mess of planted trees and shrubbery cut into ornamental beasts by a cunning scissor-assisted hand; and in that same direction, beyond all these odd greenery, towered with red-brick façade, white window-frames and dark windows a house, whose withered greening copper-plated roof shewed well the ravages of time. White smoke flowed out of a chimney and dispersed in the wind, the skies were grey and depressing and the grass all around them was wet. They looked at each other, and then at the scene again, but were none the wiser for it; thinking though they were, they found nothing to say, nothing to explain the spatial impossibility of their deportation to some odd unvisited virgin land.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yes, that’s right, you must ask for it,” demanded Sir George Geoffrey as he frigged his tremendous length, rubbing the glans up against the face of one of his male servants, whose real name he could not recall as he had so long ago decided it was so hideous he’d never let it touch his tongue; for ever more his servant was now called Mary; a youth of around eighteen, a former telegraph boy who had come by his place on an evening two years past and had since not left the premises more than a handful of times – all times being on official house errands endorsed by himself, of course.

“Please, sir,” said the boy called Mary, whose long golden hair flowed like a waterfall in voluminous locks down to his exposed nipples; “do spend on me!”

Sir Geoffrey moaned and after increasing the speed of the frigging motion, let from the crown of his hose a white pearly arch shoot, landing on the nose of his maidservant, dripping therefrom down towards the mouth, where a tongue shot out like a maggot from an apple and lapped it all up. “Be grateful,” he said, “that I bestow upon you this gift.” The boy merely gave some noise in reply, for he was busy sucking on the slowly slacking length now; and it was that which he continued doing until Sir Geoffrey got up and pulled his khaki trousers up. “I shall be going to a tea ceremony down on Fleet Street this evening,” he said, “so I shall be out for a while. I trust there will be no problems?”

“No, certainly not, sir,” Mary said.

“And you’ll have to bring Anne out of the cellar. It’s about time his punishment is done, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, sir.”

“He’ll need to be fed and have a change of clothes, I’m guessing he has quite soiled himself by now.” Sir Geoffrey laughed half-heartedly. Something scraped against a nearby windowsill, a branch of a poplar tree that had been disturbed. He looked in that direction, and could not really avoid seeing what was there, for that colourful hair, which was long and pastel-red, crowned by two odd triangular square things, some sort of uncanny decoration, he assumed. The person, who seemed to be pale-skinned and had large hazel eyes with a slight Asiatic tinge, was most assuredly handsome, and Sir Geoffrey amused himself with the thought of buggering that newcomer as he had done many a telegraph boy before (though only one had been keen enough on the exercises of the rear-passages to stay with him for more than a few days of debauched sodomy). “Mary,” he shouted, “do get that trespasser, and fast! Don’t mind getting dressed, that corset and lace underwear and all should be well enough! Haste, my boy!”

And he did as instructed, running out barefoot into the wet  grass of the estate garden, with Sir Geoffrey following as fast as he could (though a bit reluctant about getting his socks wet, but soon overcame that fear). The oddly clad person, who looked rather youthful, saw that they had come out, and began running in the direction of some strange contraption in the middle of a grassy rise. He was wearing the most peculiar high-heeled boots that Sir Geoffrey had ever seen, slick and polished like the most perfectly shined leather, and they were not entirely suited to running in the wet grass, for the intruder slipped and struggled to get up; and soon Mary was on him, holding him in a good grip; he made little effort to get free.

Another intruder was however present, and slid into view from behind a rhododendron bush, wearing a similar queer outfit, identical in-fact to what the other one wore; heels, ridiculously high, zippered boots up to just above the knee, shiny rubbery stockings tied with straps to some unseen garter-belt hidden under that skimpy skirt, and the top was some odd dress that came Sir Geoffrey and his maidservant both to think of prostitutes and cross-dressing rent-boys from the eastern slums; shiny like the rest of their accoutrement, it had strange frills around the openings for the arms, high collars sealed with a buckle. The arms were clad in fingered long gloves that went up to the elbows.

Who were they? Spies? Government agents, some entrapment scheme? Surely it had happened before, was it not how Wilde met disgrace and scorn? Scandalous lies! And these two... those clothes looked expensive. Sir Geoffrey hurried after the other one, as Mary had one under control, and was soon close enough to the confused intruder, who seemed unsure of what direction to run, perhaps having forgotten through where he entered; for he knew not that they had indeed just appeared in his garden out of thin air like something out of Fort.

As he was close, he jumped, and got his arm around the leg, slipping at first on the wet latex, slipping downwards, but here, he was able to get a firm grip, and the intruder fell to the floor, face down in the unkempt grass. “Got you,” he said, praising himself – not realising he had soiled his fine trousers and the elbows of his jacket with the green effluvia of grass. “Now, let’s go inside.” He took the boy with a hard grip around the upper arm, squeezing those pitiful biceps, and led him towards the steps to the door, following Mary, who shepherded the other. They didn’t show any indication of trying to escape, so there was no reason to bother with any binding or other just yet – though Sir Geoffrey eyed his collection of useful sturdy hemp-ropes longingly nevertheless, just to be on the safe side – and had them sit down on a sofa in his guest reception room, the first room off from the main entry hall.

“So,” he began, “who are you, why are you here and what is it you want?”

The two replied in a tongue he didn’t understand. “Hey, Mary,” he said and turned to his servant, “doesn’t that shit they chatter amongst each other sound like something we’ve heard before? Is it not some of that Chinaman speak that Anne used to give us when he got touchy? Go down into the basement and bring him up, see if he can interpret some of this gibberish. It’d be a day of laughing if these here buggers were sent to free their countryman. Mighty strange place it must be, I dare say!”


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the rickety stair echoed through the room in which they were kept, seated awaiting further revelations as they were, exchanging pointless glances, amused yet also a little bit perturbed by the situation that had evolved. A young man, naked save some sort of simple silky underwear and a tightly laced purple corset, with his flaccid dick swaying between his legs as he shifted in the door, guarded them, looking now and then out into the hallway with an expectant gaze. His face lit up with the smile of centuries of longing, and he backed into the room; into the frame of the door stepped so yet a further young man, of short stature, with a pretty well-shaped face, a small chin, relatively high cheekbones, dark eyes – almost black – and long straight black hair tied into two equal bunches on each side. It glistened as he moved into view, with the older man and his grass-soiled khaki trousers behind him, hands on his shoulders. The slim body of the new arrival was wrapped in a pink short-cut kimono, with a grey sash wrapped tightly around the thin waist.

“Hello?” the boy spoke. Though the accent was most definitely strange, Hikari and Rin both understood what he was saying, and replied. The boy seemed surprised and taken aback by this fact, turned around and spoke to the tall man. “Yes?” Hikari replied.

The boy turned around and whispered towards Sir Geoffrey, who then waited, put a hand under his shoulder and relayed some orders. Sir Geoffrey turned around, left, and promptly returned with some rope; Anne, in silence, made the two stand up and assisted the tying of the ropes around their arms behind their backs, as well as around their legs.

Then he said a few more things to Anne, who turned to the prisoners, the intruders.

“Who are you? Where are you from? What is with those ears?”

Though some words and expressions they did not understand fully, they were able to guess roughly what was meant and answer accordingly. “We are from Nyanmar,” Hikari said, “and somehow we ended up here.” Some word there turned the boy into a question mark, but he seemed to work out what was meant eventually, and relayed what they had said to the grassy man, who seemed not at all pleased with the answer.

“What is this Nyanmar?” Anne asked.

“Where we come from.”

Anne turned to Sir Geoffrey, who stilled looked as suspicious as ever. “They keep insisting on this Nyanmar-thing, Sir.”

“Well, I don’t know what the bloody-well that is!”

“It might be,” Anne said, “that they are referring to some kind of mythic kingdom. I’ve heard tales, when I was young, about these spirits... with animal ears...”

“Preposterous! You aren’t seriously suggesting that they are spirits? Look at them!” He went up to Hikari, touched the smooth fur of those ears, making the latter quiver with bother. “Physical beings, just like you and I! There’s no magic here! There’s no magic anywhere, in-fact!”  

“But – what of the ears?”

“Mutations! Evolution! Who knows? A scientific enigma. They aren’t attachable though, I don’t think...” Sir Geoffrey tugged on the ear, but it was stuck in place, it’s inside smooth and pink, covered with fine white hairs. “And those tails, too!” Hikari tried to sway his tail away from the prying hand, but it was not long before he grabbed hold of it and pulled, rather harshly, “ideal for when they are to be buggered!”

“Do you want to do that right away?”

“No,” he said, “take them to the bathroom and give them a flush through. It’s sure to make spies and liars talk.” He looked on the watch on the wall, and seeing that the hour was nearing his tea-time appointment, he sighed with disappointment. “Sadly, I cannot be present during this, but please, do your best. I shall have to attend to some business. I ought to be back well before nine. If there’s some really urgent need, do not hesitate to call the Gamahuching Manservant’s Tavern, you know the number, but do please deal with it by the best of your abilities before going so far! I shall have to be off immediately once I change clothes – this bloody grass...”, and he walked off complaining to himself in the direction of his chambers.

“Come with me”, Anne said to the two interlopers, and took Hikari’s hand, who got up and stumbled slowly in tow. Mary did the same with Rin, and they were thus guided through the long mutedly lit corridors, whose walls were covered with odd paintings of moustached gentlemen in suits and tie, little gold inscriptions at the bottom rendering their unreadable names. The wallpapers were browned flower patterns. Primitive electric lighting slightly flickered now and then, fading gently and then brightening again. They were taken to a room at the end of a corridor, whose door was narrow enough that they had to go in after the other; there, Rin was sat down on the toilet seat, while Hikari was made to stand with his bum over the yellow-painted steel bathtub, in a rather uncomfortable position. Now and then Anne and Mary would laugh slyly, and speak in their foreign tongue that Hikari and Rin could not understand – and then, the great cold!

Hikari could feel something being forced rather roughly into his bottom, though he could not see what was being done; it was the edge of a short plastic hose that was plugged into the water-tap, and when Anne turned the valve, water flushed into his back passageways; an subterranean river that breaks through rock and floods into a coal mine, drowning countless workers. Hikari whined through gritted teeth, but took it in stride; the water soon stopped pouring in, and he found himself instead beset by abdominal cramps; and before long, he voided his bowels into the bath-tub. The waste was flushed down, and his buttocks cleansed, and then he was, shuffling as he did with his legs and arms tied, moved back; and it was Rin’s turn. He went through the same ordeal, but managed overall to stay quieter than had Hikari. The two servants that did these acts to them seemed amused and used to the situation, as though it was a regular occurrence in this otherworldly place.

When they were done, and their arses sore but clean, they were guided down a steep wooden stair into a dark basement room, where fitted to a low wooden platform were three set of stocks, into these the captives were fitted and locked into position, and gag-balls were fitted over their faces so that they wouldn’t be able to talk, and as the two servants left they turned off the electric light and let the room be filled with that endless darkness.

For some time – they could not know how long, for being in a strange and alien place tends to distend time – they were silent and still save uncomfortable shuffling in the dark, trying to move into a better position or something of the sort, which was not very possible. Then, a door creaked open somewhere, though no light was cast across the floors as far as they could see, and with light paws against the wooden floors there came sneaking the unmistakable presence of dogs; the laboured breathing, the musky wet smell; yes, there were now dogs in that room.

They moaned and drooled, but could do little else; the dogs sized up their bottoms, licked underneath their skirts with cruel consciousness and awareness that indicated they had been trained for this tasks. Back in Nyanmar, there were Germoid reservations where dogs were still around, the primitive of the Germoids evidently intent of keep breeding them, exploiting for their own benefit the dumb animal’s herd-behaviour and then all the while thinking that the animal’s following orders is an intelligent thing. Only Germoids – the people of this world they had ended up in seemed a lot like them, though less savage and slightly different – could think that an animal blindly following orders was admirable. They acted much like that with their own offspring as well...

Now, the dogs wet tongues lapped against their buttocks, whining between each other, and though Rin and Hikari whined and tried to convey vocal resistance, the animals were unrelenting, soon scraping their unseen phalluses against their behinds, struggling at first to find the right direction of entry, but eventually succeeding nevertheless; forcing their way in, thrust upon thrust, their pricks swelling and leaking all the while seminal fluid which dripped down both of their perineum’s and down the backs of their inescapably erect cocks. The dogs went in. They moaned. The dogs barked and fucked away, filling their bowels with their self-made lubricant while their knots swollen and huge smacked before their testicles against the region around their holes.

So the dogs went on. They were large dogs. Their mouths exhaled rancid stench next to their faces, their legs tapped like dancers against the wooden platform, and with enough pushing, their bulging knots penetrated and went inside; both Rin and Hikari vomited forth muffled shouts as it transpired. The warm semen filled them, and the dogs, bored and listless, tried to walk away, but were stuck, their fat plugs launched within. They were stuck like that for a while, their hoses still pouring that warm fluid inside, until it slowed to a drivel and a rough tug let them out. Hikari was the first to get loose, Rin heard the frightening plop; and then it was his turn, and all the same it went; plop, plop. The ejaculate flowed form their bottom’s, flowing along the perineum and dripping from their cock-tops onto the platform.

The dogs scurried away pretty quickly, vanishing into the dark, somewhere unseen, and did not return. Their bottoms were sore. Time lapsed. It might have been almost a further hour before the door through which they had been brought in suddenly slammed open, and Anne hurried into the room while breathing heavily.

“The police,” Anne said, “are coming any minute now, and we have to leave. Mary already left. We received a telegram from the hotel where Sir Geoffrey was, from a friend of his, proclaiming he had been arrested, and that they were on their way to come here.” He proceeded to quickly unlock the stocks of the prisoners. “We have to get out of here before they come. You don’t want to be here when the morality department’s detectives get here. Now, come on.” He took hold of Hikari, who was closest to him, and dragged him by his arm up the stairs. Rin followed silently, realising the gravity of the situation.

They ran across the big grassy garden, past the hedges sculptured into naked men and monstrous animals with gigantic erections, until they came to the brick-based wrought-iron fence that marked the property’s end.

“We have to climb over this here, to get into the alley at the rear of the house,” Anne said. “Can you do it?”

Hikari and Rin looked at each other, and then nodded in reply.

It was not a very difficult task for them to scale it – in fact, it took longer for Anne, and they had to assist him, and when he finally made it over, they heard from the other end of the house, the obnoxious irregular wail of a police siren (though neither Nyanma had ever heard such a thing before, they reasoned from the nastiness of the sound that it must be the muscled arm of the law that was at work).

For now, they had no choice but to forget about the Golden Egg and the shower-like contraption in which they had arrived. Undoubtedly, they would have to go back to find it later on, to return from where they had come.

Anne finally got down from the fence. From the time it had taken, the police would surely be at the door by now. Surely they were already trying to knock the front door down, hoping to gain access and seizing whoever was inside.

“Where do we go? We cannot go too far away – we must come back here for our equipment that is left in the garden.”

“I know a good place,” Anne said, “it’s a place where the police don’t really enter.”

It seemed to be the best course of action at the moment.


End file.
